Dyskusja użytkownika:Bonkers
Nobody believes me. I'm going away and nevercoming back. *starts cryingand goes out of this wikia in a stormy dark night* To be clear. BTK is not vandalising here, spam is gone and bans will expire in a week which is not so long period of time. If something else will need to be done, I'll do it. And for God's I belive you, but just don't spam anymore... Dzamper 20:54, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) My story I'm not talking about the vandalism from BTK. I'll tell all the story now: One day I was at UnMario Wiki (as my old account, Mr. Yellow, which i lost my password) and I saw some cool user page (BTK's), I asked in her talk page at Mariowiki to be her friend and asking her Mario Kart Wii Friend Code; some hours after, she gave both Mario Kart Code and Wii Friend Code. We became friends and played Mario Kart for one week almost everyday (most of time she asked me for playinf Mario Kat with her). She even played with my sister, Luana. *Part-2: At Mario Wiki, as Sonic Rocks (my username there) I said that the Mickeyverse (the universe of Mickey) is related to the Marioverse. But the administrator (Stooben Rooben) banned me for claiming that Marioverse is related to Mickeyverse, I proved it posting a picture, but nobody cared, So i sockpuppeted (created some other accounts) and somehow Bowser The King found me with my account User: Kirby Rainbow Land and posted a thing like this: "Title: You cant hide anything from me! - .................I'm interested in how you avoid ban, I came from UnMario as User: OMG! mario's *** is on fire and it's gonna explode!" - I got confused and thought that she was fooling me (i thought that she was another person) and asked in her talk page some questions about things that she sent me via Wii. *Part 3: She stopped talking to me and I thought that she was another person and banned User: OMG Mario's *** on fire and it's gonna explode! and her from UnMario Wiki ( I became a sysop during this period) by sockpuppeting, making tons of useless redirects (she used to redirect articles like "Bowser The King" or "The Hater in Wikia" to her userpage and another sysop deleted them many times (Mr. Guy and Purple Ninjakoopa), but she continued doing so, she also flamed (cussed in internet language) Mr. Guy calling him a gay and *CENSORED*. So i had to ban her for only 2 days. *Part 3.5: She vanished from UnMario and I thought that it was my fault and apologized, me and another user searched for her in UnMario and MarioWiki. *Part 4: On a saturday I received a message from her via Wii, that she had lots of homework and couldn't talk, during this period I think that she saw the ban and decided to get revenge on me. I banned her for a week, and before the week ended i unbaned her. *Part 5: As I said I think that she decided to get revenge on me, and probably said to her mother this: "Cube Game is a perv!", however I am not a perv, and never made or said any perverted things with her and i never said or did such a thing to anybody. I'm just 14. The information that her mother was thinking that i was a perv came from User: Shy Guy Rules, her best friend in real life and a random spammer who spams his own user/talk pages. He posted it at an user's talk page (not mine) like this "BTW Cube Game, her mother thinks that you're a perv". *Part 6: In an evening I got a message from her that was actually her father's saying "You're not a suitable person for contact my child...." and deleted everything I had from her because I'm just 14 and her father is an adult (you understand it, right?). *Part 7: I took courage and posted a message for her and everyone at UnMario explaining it all twice, but she didn't care. *Part 7.5: I received a message from her at Mariowiki where she said that someone stole her password (User: OMG Mario...),otherwise she said somewhere thatshe is User: OMG mario.... and how could she use this wiki with the same account if she lost her password? You can say: She may have recovered it!, but she still says at Mariowiki that lost her password for this account (Wikia accounts are all the same) *Part 8: She started ruining my reputation to everyone. I explained everything again at Mariowiki and she deleted the message and sent a "Last message" to me saying ".......I'm not a coward and the reason I'm ruining your reputation is that I'm being evil (coz I'm a bad guy) because you've banned me for not playing MK with you at UnMario...... " (i copied this from my talk page at Mariowiki). During this period, Mr. Guy sent a message to me saying who is BTK ( or Kool Koopa, as she is known in Mariowiki): "Kool_Koopa was considered as spammer in MarioWiki Forum. Kool_Koopa was spamming just for 2 months and it (I can't say neither he or she) got banned for saying sex references (and wanted to become a legend like Rudnicki.) When Kool_Koopa got banned, it moved to this Wikia (heard from MK News) and... PANIC!!! OMG KOOL_KOOPA IS AMONG US!!! OH NOEZ!!! LOLZ11!! *Part 9: She is still ruining my reputation and doesnt want to stop. What I want is to explain all this mess and make she stop ruining my reputation. I'm a good person and she just decided to ruin me. *Part 10: I got angry (who wouldn't?) and spammed her page at Mariowiki, banned her for infinity at UnMario. Now I spammed here, because she is still ruining me. PS: BTK will probably delete this saying "This is a bunch of lies about me". PS #2: BTK, what i want is just STOP this fighting! it wont take us anywhere! you ruin me, I ruin you, It will never stop! Ok I unban you, you say to your mother and every person that you ruined my reputation to, that you was just angry at me! please let's stop this! OK For proving that i'm not bad i'll let you create a new account at UnMario, OK?I will forgive you. Please reply.